When advertising using an online advertisement service provider such as Yahoo! Search Marketing or performing a search using an internet search engine such as Yahoo!, users often wish to determine semantically related words. Two words or phrases are semantically related if the words or phrases are related in meaning in a language or in logic. Obtaining semantically related words allows or phrases advertisers to broaden or focus their online advertisements to relevant potential customers and allows searchers to broaden or focus their internet searches in order to obtain more relevant search results. Thus, it is desirable to develop a system and method for reliably providing users with semantically related words.